HEROES UNITE! Return of the Borg
by Hamm1999
Summary: It's been 19 years since the Reaper War and the heroes must once again unite forces but this time thy must fight the greatest threat of them all: the Borg.


HEROES UNITE! return of the Borg by Hamm1999

A/N: Hi everyone! And welcome to my first Fanfiction crossover! now to begin this is set 19 years after the original story by So Pro Worrier and a stand-alone sequel as well than to the on that had some heroes erased from existence bi I forget the name of it as well as the author's name of said story. If you now all that info please let me now in the comments as well as to R&R which will be greatly appreciated so on to the plot. Set 19 years after the original story and 10 years after Star Trek 10: Nemeses and week after the events seen in the 2009 Star trek film, the Multiverse is once again threatened this time by on of the most feared species of the 24th century: the Borg! Now the heroes of the Multiverse and their enemies must put aside their differences and ban together to face them as one for the sake of the Multiverse.

Chapter 1 : the Invasion begins

In the Star Trek universe:

Captain's Log: Star date 57844.9: It's been ten years since the passing of Lt. Commander Data and since that time things have changed. My former Number One Will Riker has now taken command of the U.S.S Titan and B-4 has taken Data's place as science officer and the Borg have been destroyed for good but the planet Romulus has ben destroyed by a super nova Riker, now an Admiral is still trying to make peace with it's people but no luck so far and Ambassador Spock has met a young Jim Kirk. End log.

On the bridge of the U.S.S Enterprise NC-7107-D, Captain Jun-Luc Picard and his senior staff are on a routine patrol in the Alpha Quadrant sighing to himself he asks "Mr. Whorf, what have you got?" Whorf, now a Commander, looks from his counsel and says 'Sir, there seems to be a portal of some sort, Picard then says 'What kind of portal?" "Unknown sir but it appears to be similar to the ones that were used in the Reaper War but this time it's glowing green like a Borg Cube would." A chill goes though the Captain's spin. of course everyone has herd about the War with the Reapers from 19 years ago. "Glowing green? But how?" Picard asks. That is also unknown." Great! the captain thinks. We may have the Borg on our hands again. "Mr. Whorf, I want a staff meeting ASAP get to others imminently please, he says " The rest of the staff will not be pleased with a meeting at this hour, says B-4. The captain sighs again, heavier this time turning to B-4, he says "I know Mr. B-4. but if the Borg make a retunes I want us and the multiverse to be ready for anything." "Yes sir," says B-4.

In Shepard's universe:

"HEY Skip! How does it feel like to be an Admiral now?" asks James. "Still getting used to it," says John Shepard, now an Admiral following his promotion to said rank in the Alliance Navy. James looks at him and says "Oh I get it! All the paperwork and politics right?" "(sigh) Mostly," Shepard says in annoyance. He then turns to Joker. "Joker, what have we got?" "Well, Admiral, you remember those old portals the Doctor used to make during the final battle with the Reapers?" asks Joker. "Yes. why?" 'This one appears similar to those. But there's something wired here' says Joker carefully. "How so?" asks Shepard. "It's glowing green rather than the colors we're used to" says Joker.  
Back in Picard's universe:

the staff, now at the meeting, where tiered as Whorf had woken them all up at 02:00 hours ship time. Lafarge, Chief Engenderer of the Enterprise gives a big yawn. "Sorry, Sir but a meeting at this hour-?" he begins before Picard raises a hand to silence him. "I understand hw you all feel but I assume that Mr. Whorf has told you about the situation?" he asks. Everyone nods "Good but for those who don't know, we have a portal that closely represents the ones used in the Reaper War. But it's glowing green ling a Borg cube would." "I thought that we rid ourselves of them last time," says Lafarge. "It seems that we have not, Lt. Commander Lafarge," says Picard worried. Suddenly, every signal audial alarm blares to life. "Captain to the bridge!" yells one Ensign. "Bridge, Captain here! What's going on?" Picard asks. "Sir! we've detected a Warp signature at least v200 km. of the Enterprise! We're scanning it now!" There is a moment of silence before the Ensign speaks up again." Sir! IT'S THE BORG!"

A/N And that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it sorry that I didn't include the intro yet but that's next chapter. remember to R&R and give me suggestions as well as it'll help out a lot. And yes before you ask, I will be adding the intro form Star Trek: The Next Generation for the intro for this crossover as it's mostly Star Trek: TNG. as well as a tribute to Lenard Nimby (Ambassador Spock) Ensign Chekov (his younger actor) and Alex, the son of Whorf (his actor as well) who al passed away in 2015, 2016, and 2018 respectfully. R.I.P, guys you will be missed and to those how are still alive today, Star Trek actor or otherwise: live long and prosper.


End file.
